last stroy
by 00torchwood
Summary: Jack flicks through his photo album. He finds some pictures of Ianto, bringing back wonderful memories from those happy times before Ianto is killed :'


Jack stared blankly at his red bedroom wall. Red for passion and Jacks favourite colour- on Ianto. He painted it that colour for just that reason. So that even if Ianto wasn't there he could feel the love surround him. But now, its just a memory of what he believed to be his destiny.

Sprawled in front of him are pictures of Ianto. Ianto laughing, Ianto smiling, Ianto dancing (in jacks dressing gown but none the less a great dancer), Ianto working, Ianto sleeping...even Ianto crying. Jack kept that one only to remind himself that Ianto could grow old, unlike jack, which somehow made every day with him more precious. He needs to find the last ever picture of Ianto taken. There are legends that if you have the last picture of someone who is dead, along with the right equipment, you can bring them back.

If only he could have one more day with him. If only he could go visit all those wonderful days just like flipping through a photo album...

"_Jack, you don't have to put that much power in to one gun"_

"_the bigger the gun, the more power you need- that's whet i always say"_

_Torchwood were being called out again. The novus nation. The "New Race" who look just like humans but combust when they're soalmate dies. The pile up on the motorway left quite a few of them dead but the main concern was getting their mates in before they randomly blow up on the highstreet... _

"_are we getting a move on?" gwen is so impationet these days. Maybe its something to do with spiking her drink with GHB at the Christmas party. _

"_Jack! Theres exploding NN's everywhere! Theres one in Ann Summers right now"_

"_Or was it just an ordinary bloke?? After all, ann summers is a lingerie shop" giggled Owen_

"_Right! Lets get this overwith" Says jack, cocking his gun._

Back in his room, jack turns a page. Its from last August~ on their fisrt "anniversary". Ianto was scaring Jack- he had asked _Jack_ to put on a blindfold!!! The quiet voice in the depths of jacks mind was tellignhim something was gonna happen soon whilst the back of jacks neck felt warm with iantos breath.

"Be patient, we nearly there..."

"Ianto, everyone else has gone home. Why are we still here and what's gonna happen?

"Shhh..."

Blinding light stings jacks eyes as the blindfold is torn off. Out of the heavenly light slowly emerges a picnic basket.

"What the...?"

"surprise!" whispers Ianto. "Sausage rolls, pumpkin pies, strawberries in chocolate, cucumbers, pizza... and creamy doughnuts. Washed down with champagne, only the best!"...

"Tonight we're gonna experience Lively, Overwhelming, Varied, Experience, or LOVE for short"

Jack walks over to Ianto, and snakes his arms around Ianto, until they reach his arse

"If you go nuts for tight butts, you can have me" Ianto says cheekily

Jack attacks Ianto's neck, and Ianto moans in pleasure

Ianto's hands are on Jacks chest one of them slides down his body to waistband and slips his hand inside. He can feel Jack getting harder, as the big guy is saluting.

Jack leans forward and whispers in Ianto's ear "Where's the stopwatch?"

"Where's the tape measure" Ianto replies

Jack takes off Ianto's blazer, tie and rips off his shirt, pushes Ianto to the ground and he lands on the doughnuts. Jack bends down and undoes Ianto's trousers and pulls them down so he is just in his underwear. Ianto sits up and pulls down Jack's suspenders with his teeth while making a growling noise. He then rips off Jack's shirt to revel his six pack. Ianto pushes jack over so he is on top and licks down his smooth body towards his dick and then back up to his nipples and sucking roughly and leaving bite marks on each of them before moving back down to take jack in his mouth.

Jack grabs iantos hair and groaned to give ianto more encourage as he moved fist slowly and then quickly on jacks cock. Jack made a warning sound to warn Ianto that he was about to come, Ianto however took no notice had swallowed what jack gave him, to this jack shivered. Ianto removed himself from jack with a pop and kissed jack full on the mouth so he could taste himself on Ianto's tongue.

Jack looked down at Ianto to see he was still hard "it looks I owe you a favour".

Jack rolls over so he is on top, he leans down and kisses Ianto, gently. He then inserts Ianto into himself. They both groan with pleasure, Jacks moves up and down, as Ianto's muscles tighten. Ianto is reaching his climax as is Jack. Jack can feel that Ianto is about to cum and moves faster, moaning loudly Ianto's name. They both reach their climax at the same time, Jack explodes over Ianto's chest and Ianto inside Jack.

Jack rolls off Ianto. They both smile, waiting for the other to speak.

"well", said jack, "that was an amazing surprise. Shame we didn't have time to eat it but once we were on the floor there was no going back. And I'm sorry I pushed you down right there- I got squashed cream doughnuts all over you!"

Jack laughs off the pain for a while but then the page turns again. This (explicit) picture was taken not two nights before Ianto... jack doesn't think about it. The picture has a ring in it...

In Jacks bedroom, jack sits in the same spot but with Ianto's head laying on his lap, watching him.

"Penny for your thoughts??"

"hmm"

If jack could have a penny for his thoughts, he'd have earned a million pounds by now. Ever since Gwen's wedding, jack hasn't thought of much else. How much longer must he want this desire? To long for the longest happiness? To yearn for a lifetime of Ianto?

"Guess what? I've brought Haribo!"

"Ha, 'the best thing about gummy bears is that they don't bite back when you tear their heads off'"

Imagine doing this every day? With Ianto and only Ianto. God Jacks cock reacted to the much thought.

"Coke??" said Ianto, holding his up.

"Don't mind if i do!" smiled jack. "Gummy Bear?"

"I'll gummy bear all if you don't shut up and take me!" screamed Ianto.

"Only if you'll take my gummy heart!"

Time past. It could have been 10 minutes, it could have been a day. All they cared about was the heat pulsing through the both of them.

This settled it. Jack had made up his mind at last. In between gasps he said

"Ianto... Will...You... Marry... Me?"

Ianto stiffened, but in a way that made Jack want to shrink with fear and sorrow.

"What?"

"I love you, Ive always loved you. My love is bigger that the universe, more powerful that a super nova, as undying as time and as passionate as the cock that now sticks up your arse! Tell ,me what you think! A penny for you thoughts, a million pounds for your thoughts, a heart for your thoughts!"

"...yes..." sighed Ianto.

And so Jack grabbed to closed form of ring possible and placed it on the closest finger he could find.

Jack and Ianto looked down at the gummy ring on Ianto's dick. They both Smiled.

Jack closed the book. His heart needs a break before it breaks in two. The last picture will have to be found tomorrow....

tbc

also made by daydreamer1329 and laura how needs a fanfic .

We own nothing

Please RandR


End file.
